Chosen of Air
by Aravilar Faenya
Summary: Was FR Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. The rating is just to be safe. This an AU of what Harry's life would have been like if he was raised in the Fogotten Realms. nonhuman Harry
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: all unfamiliar characters are either mine or WOTC, the HP characters belong to JKR as well as some of the plot.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had to rewrite this chapter to fix the fast flow of it and to introduce two more characters that I had put into the second chapter, plus I had to reinstall Windows several times because of viruses.

Chapter 1

The two ghosts watched as a bronze colored circle appeared in the smoldering wreckage of what had until recently looked like a comfortable mansion. After a couple of seconds, a tunnel started to grow in the circle, until it claimed the entire inner area of it. A demon-winged male stepped out of the tunnel and looked around carefully then turned to the tunnel and nodded, two seconds later an angel-winged female and a female with black skin stepped through. The sudden arrival of the unknown figures made the ghosts carefully note each of their appearances. The solitary male of the group not only had demonic-looking wings; he also had pointed ears, red cat-like eyes, and a tail similar to those that muggles have painted on demons for centuries. Both the angel-winged female and black-skinned female had pointed ears and cat-like eyes. However, in spite of the obvious interest that her winged partners had, the black-skinned one looked like she was ready to jump right back through the tunnel. Where, presumably, she felt safe.

The dark-skinned female, Akordia, wasn't eager to abandon her winged companions. But, she really felt like she should be at home with her newly born daughter However, the winged female, Talindra, had insisted that Akordia accompany her mate, Aravilar, and herself on a short trip. After all, Akordia hadn't left her frail daughter's side since birth. Akordia probably needed a little time to herself, a few hours at most. Akordia had regretted letting them talk her into it since she agreed to it. She hoped that no fanatics would harm her daughter even though as a high-ranking member of the city's guard she worried that someone would want to either blackmail her or kill her child since her daughter was half-vampire. While looking around, Akordia spotted the two ghosts and established their appearances. One was male with messy hair, of what she assumed to have been black when he was alive. He also appeared to wear some type of lenses and was of average height for human males. The other ghost was female with an unusual shade of red hair and very noticeable green eyes that manifested brightly in her ghost-form. She seemed to be worried, almost as though she wanted to protect something. After looking the ghosts over, she turned backed to her companions, then looked wistfully at the Gate. She was wishing to go back through and try to find a way to either cure or help her recently born daughter with the curse she had been born with. Shaking her head, Akordia cast a detection spell to see if there were any other living beings in a 90 foot range. Another benefit to the spell, was that it would tell her what they were. The spell detected another being immediately and she waited for it to inform her what it was. She gasped when the entity was identified as part-celestial with a very rare gift and an improbable curse for such a being.

Akordia's gasp alerted her companions that she had found something and they turned towards her awaiting the results of the spell.

"There is an Aasimar with Spell-Fire and Lycanthropy upstairs," Akordia said when she recovered from the surprise of the spell's identification. "From what I can tell it's a child not much more then a year old."

Once she finished speaking she cast another spell to lead her directly to the child and started up the stairs. Her companions looked at each other then shrugged and followed her.

"They're looking for Harry!" the female ghost exclaimed. "We have to protect him James."

James rested a hand on her shoulder, "I know Lily, but we can't do anything besides hope that they don't want to hurt him. The dark-skinned one sounded sad about something, so maybe they want to help him."

"I hope you're right. She did seem anxious to head back through that tunnel, maybe she has a child of her own and we could talk them into raising Harry." Looking at the strangers as they walked up the stairs she sighed and hoped they weren't going to hurt Harry then flew up to his room to wait and hopefully talk the strange beings into raising Harry away from her former headmaster's manipulations. James watched her fly to their son's room and decided to follow her.

Looking back at the spot where the ghosts were Akordia saw that they had left and assumed that they had headed to the child's room. "We're going to have company when we get there," she said over her shoulder to her friends. "Let's try to get out of here quickly, but without doing anything to harm the child or the ghosts of what I believe to be it's parents, got that Aravilar?" She looked directly at Aravilar as she said the last part and gave him a look that said she would make him suffer if he didn't do as she asked.

Shrinking back Aravilar nodded then paused. "What ghosts?" he inquired quizzically. "I didn't see any."

"You really are unobservant aren't you?" Talindra scowled at him. Seeing the lecherous grin he gave her she reached over and smacked him upside the head. "Now is neither the time nor the place for that."

Shaking her head at Aravilar's antics she wished that the father of her daughter would have been like him instead of the monster that had raped her. She forcefully pushed the memories of what had happened into the back of her mind and resumed trying to figure out how to help her daughter. Stepping on to the landing she headed for the next staircase which was at the end of the hall.

Watching her concernedly Aravilar decided to tell her what he had discovered. "Akordia," he called softly, "I think I might have found a way to help your daughter." Seeing her stop and turn to stare at him in hope he took a deep breath and continued, "It's a complex spell and we would need a second being to put it on with her, essentially forming a soul-bond between them. The problem is that we would need to use a being around the same age as her and that couldn't contract Vampirism, because the spell would share the trait if the other recipient was without a similar affliction." Upon seeing the happy expression on her face he started to get concerned. "Akordia did you hear what I said?" he asked cautiously.

Nodding rapidly she grinned at the look of confusion on his face and the dawning look of comprehension on Talindra. "I see you know what I'm thinking Tal," she said happily.

Grinning at Akordia, Talindra looked at her mate at saw the confused look on his face. "You don't look and you don't listen do you?" she asked exasperatedly. Upon seeing him shake his head she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "The child those ghosts are with is a Lycanthrope Aravilar. You know the beings that change into an animal or an animal-hybrid?" Seeing that he still looked confused, Talindra growled and smacked him forcefully upside the head. "It means if we got permission from the ghosts to use that spell on him we would have a being that won't contract vampirism."

Comprehension finally dawned on him and the two females started giggling at the look of embarrassment on his face. "I was distracted checking the residual magic in the area," his deep voice sounded defensive. Glancing at the other two he saw their curiosity. "That was a very powerful Necromantic spell the child absorbed. I wouldn't be surprised to find that there are permanent scars from backlash of absorbing and redirecting that much power in a child's body."

A look of pure shock appeared on Akordia's face and she immediately turned and started running for the upstairs, Talindra not far behind her. "Aravilar get moving!" Akordia yelled.

Aravilar started running after them as soon as he heard that for fear that one of them would come back and drag him after them by his ears(Talindra) or his tail(Akordia). Muttering prayers to various gods and goddesses he hoped that they would calm down and not attack him if the child was ok. Spotting Akordia slowing and turning towards him he cast a speed enhancement spell and gave a sigh of relief when she turned back towards the stairs and scrambled up them and down the hall above. Frustrated he cast a transport spell and went through the dimensional door stepping out a few feet from the other end of the third floor hall. His smug smirk quickly became a yelp of pain as Akordia grabbed his tail and dragged him after her to the door. He shot a pained look at Talindra when he saw her snicker at their friend's actions.

The sight of the dark-skinned female dragging her male companion into the room by his tail caused Lily to start laughing and James to stare at them. Aravilar sighed as he heard the laughter and gave his best "please-help-me" look to Talindra, in the hope that she would take pity on him and get Akordia to release his poor tail. Sighing in relief as his tail was released without his mate saying anything he turned and looked at the ghosts that Akordia had mentioned. Carefully scrutinizing the female ghosts appearance he noticed that she had the exact same color hair and eyes as Talindra, looking at her more closely revealed that she had signs of being descended from Elves. Switching to the male he wondered why his hair was so messy and what the lenses he wore did. Shrugging to himself he turned to the child and studied it, eyes widening in shock when he saw a bird in a cloud shape faintly covering one side of the child's face. Rapidly he turned to Talindra and opened his mouth to comment when he spotted a long, black haired human approaching with a wand drawn and pointed at Talindra's back, growling he flung out a hand and watched as the human's face turned to shock as his shield was overwhelmed by the force wave that had been flung at him. Stalking towards the unknown human Aravilar caught the looks of disbelief on the faces of the ghosts and the amused looks on Akordia and Talindra. Stopping next to the human he reached down and lifted him up then carried him over by the crib and dropped him.

Talindra was carefully studying the child's features when she saw her mate turn towards her then suddenly stop and fling out a hand releasing a spell at something behind her. Turning around she saw a human male collapsed in the doorway, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Aravilar start moving towards the unconscious figure. She watched in amusement as he carefully picked the man up then carry him over by the crib and drop him. Seeing the shocked looks on the ghosts she decided to start talking to them and see what she could find out.

Smiling Talindra said, "I guess it would be a good idea for us to introduce ourselves since my mate decided to knock that man unconscious. My name is Talindra, the oaf who knocked just dropped an unconscious person is Aravilar, and the anxious lady looking at your child is Akordia." Gesturing towards the child, she asked, "Has he ever shown any unusual abilities? Like making a light appear or making something magical lose it's charge for a while."

Sighing in relief Lily responded, "My name's Lily, and this is my husband James." Moving over to the crib, "This is our son Harry. The man your mate knocked out is a friend of our's named Sirius Black. Why would you want to know if he ever created a light or make an object lose it's magic?" Lily looked really interested in the answer to that.

"We think that somewhere in one of your blood-lines, probably your's Lily, that there was a celestial being that put the potential for a Celestial-blooded being called an Aasimar to be born and Harry came up on my detection spell as one. The ability to create a light is a trademark of Aasimars. The draining of a magical item's power is from a very rare ability called Spell-fire, it allows a being with it to absorb and redirect magical energy to either harm or heal other beings." Aravilar said while looking closely at Harry, trying to figure out why only he had noticed the faint marking on the left-side of Harry's face.

"What makes you think that the 'Celestial' blood comes from Lily's side?" James inquired while trying to figure out why Aravilar had such an interest in the left side of Harry's face. Looking to one side he saw Akordia start walking towards Harry's crib with a hopeful look. James turned to Lily with a confused expression, and whispered, "Any idea why those two are behaving like that?"

Lily shrugged and replied, "No idea. Maybe Akordia wants to raise him and Aravilar is interested in learning about him because of his abilities."

"Actually, you're partially correct," Talindra's voice broke in, "Aravilar is interested in him because of his abilities, but that's not the only reason, your son is also a tiger lycanthrope. And the combination of Aasimar and lycanthrope is so rare that no-one has ever seen it before."

"I thought lycanthropy only had a wolf form?" James said.

"No, why would you think that?" Talindra asked.

"One of my friends is a werewolf and according to everything we've found that's the only kind of lycanthropy there is."

"Hmm, that might be true in this world. But where we're from there are many types of lycanthropes. And to answer the question you're getting ready to ask, the only thing I can think of is that he's too young for his body to change on the full moon." Talindra tapped her chin thoughtfully, "The reason Akordia is so interested in Harry is because her daughter has a unique problem. Akordia was raped by a vampire who had captured her and drank fresh blood a half-hour before raping her. She wants to help her and Aravilar just found a spell that might help, but there are problems with it." Getting a nervous look Talindra continued, "The spell creates a soul bond between two beings and allows them to communicate with each other through telepathy as well as find each other if they get separated, the downside is that unless both recipients of the spell have similar afflictions the spell duplicates the affliction on the unafflicted person."

James looked curious, wondering why Talindra was sharing this. Lily looked at Akordia then Harry and tried to figure out what a similar affliction to lycanthropy was. Both gasped at the same time as they realized why Talndra told them about the spell and Akordia's daughter.

"You want to bond our son to her daughter?" Lily inquired not certain whether she should be angry at the idea or not.

"Yes," Talindra stated. "But we will only do it if it's allowable by you two. Either way we would like to take him with us and teach him, there are many things our people can teach him about magic. Out of curiosity, why were you so surprised when Aravilar knocked your friend out?"

"I take it your people don't need wands to cast spells?" James queried.

"Ahh, I see what the difference is. For you wands are a focus, for us they are used to store spells for use when a spell might be needed repeatedly and a spellcaster doesn't want to use up his or her own magical power. It's probably the same difference for staves too." Talindra answered.

"So, the magic you know would be something unexpected to someone from this world?" James scratched his head. "Oops, obviously it is since Aravilar knocked Sirius out with one spell. Definitely sounds like a good idea for you to train him then. Personally I think the bonding spell might be a good thing for him, so you got my permission. What do you think Lils?"

Lily floated there looking at James in surprise. "James, what makes you think that the bonding spell is a good idea?"

Getting nervous James answered, "If he has the soul bond then he'll have someone there to keep him out of trouble, and if he's anything like me when he gets older then he's definitely gonna need it. Plus it makes sure that he'll always be with someone who loves him."

Staring at James Lily said in a surprised voice, "I agree too, Talindra. Another benefit is that in this world if not your's it'll mean that he doesn't have to worry about getting married since the bond will show that they can't be separated."

James smiled in relief that Lily had agreed, he saw that Aravilar and Akordia had heard the conversation and were smiling at the agreement to use the spell.

Akordia rushed over happily and surprised the two ghosts by hugging them. Releasing them she saw the surprise on their faces, "Just one of the many spells Harry could learn while he's apprenticed. If cast on an object the object can be handled by ghosts and if cast on a person the person can physically interact with ghosts."

Aravilar motioned Talindra over as Akordia and Lily started talking James followed curiously. "He's definitely related to you Tal, he has the mark of the Winged Lady."

James looked confusedly between them for a few moments, "Umm, could I possibly get you to tell me what that means?"

"It means," Talindra started with a surprised voice, "that there is a Half-Celestial Winged Elf in Lily's ancestry, and the celestial blood is showing itself through the symbol of the deity the elf served."

"Ah, just wondered if it meant anything like if he was more powerful or something." Relief was obvious in his voice.

"Oh, it just means that he's the Chosen of the goddess Aerdrie Faenya." Aravilar said, then started laughing at James's expression of shock.

Talindra groaned and grabbed Aravilar's ear. Turning his head towards her, "That was a very mean joke to play on him, especially with all he's learned in the past few minutes. Is that clock of your's set or not?"

"Not yet dear, I'm going to set it right now." Aravilar whimpered. As soon as Talindra let go he moved to the other side of the room and pulled out a cylinder with two clock faces on either end. One face was active and moved rapidly, Aravilar muttered a chant under his breath and watched the unmoving face start to move then he compared the speed the two faces were moving at. "Talindra, Akordia, we have to leave soon. Time's moving six times slower here then at home!"

Akordia looked over and started to move towards Harry. Lily reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Behind the painting at the head of Harry's crib is a trunk with my old school things so he can learn the basics of this world's magic. Please promise that you'll bring him here in eleven years this world's time to attend the magic school here."

Akordia saw the sincerity in Lily's eyes, "I promise Lily. We'll bring him back so he can learn your world's magic." Turning she went to the painting and pulled it off the wall revealing a trunk set in a nook. Pulling out the trunk Akordia turned and set it down then carefully lifted Harry out of his crib, then leaned down and grabbed the trunk's handle. She dragged it only a few feet before she felt Aravilar take the handle out of her hand and lift the trunk. Akordia turned to face James and Lily again. "I hope we'll see you when we come back," she said sadly.

Lily floated forwards and kissed the top of Harry's head. "Good luck Harry," she said softly, "I hope we will as well."

James floated up next to Lily, and placed a hand on Harry's head. "Good luck son," he said, "I know you'll do us proud. I'm gonna do my best to make sure that we're here when you come back."

Akordia followed her friends through another Gate while looking back at the ghosts of Harry's parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: all unfamiliar characters are either mine or WOTC, the HP characters belong to JKR as well as some of the plot.

A/N: gonna be fast-paced for this chapter, I'm only going to slow for certain events. I decided to add the Faerunian calendar so people could get a feel for the differenced between earth and toril. Chapters three and four are going to have lists of the spells and psionic powers that Harry and Akordia's daughter learn.

Faerunian Calendar:

Hammer

Annual Holiday: Midwinter

Alturiak

Ches

Tarsakh

Annual Holiday: Greengrass

Mirtul

Kythorn

Flamerule

Annual Holiday: Midsummer

Eleasis

Eleint

Annual Holiday: Highharvestide

Marpenoth

Uktar

Annual Holiday: The Feast of the Moon

Nightal

Each month is exactly thirty days long, and they're divided into three ten-day weeks. The annual holidays are celebrated by all as far as I know and therefore they are treated as extra days in the year.

End A/N.

Chapter 2

"You do realize that this spell won't cure her of vampirism, right?" Aravilar asked for what to Akordia felt like the thousandth time. "It's only going to prevent her from drinking blood from anyone else. If I had any other ideas I would have told you about them."

Sighing exasperatedly, Akordia turned to look him in the eyes and said in a voice that proved she was annoyed with him, "Aravilar if you ask me that one more time I'm going to remove your ability to use some of your favorite things."

Paling instantly Aravilar reached around behind his back and grabbed his tail then tucked it into his belt, turned, and said, "Follow me then."

Smirking to herself, Akordia picked her daughter Jastra up and started after Aravilar to the High Mage circle where he planned to bond Jastra to Harry. Shortly into the walk her smirk changed to a nervous look as she realized that she didn't know what all of the effects would be and Aravilar had already told her everytime she asked that he wasn't even certain of everything that would happen to either child. Steeling her resolve after several minutes of worrying, Akordia started to wonder how long and complex the spell was. Then she wondered if Aravilar in his never ending attempts at magic and psionic combination had done so with this particular ritual spell. Looking around at the different figures in the ritual she spotted several Psions and High Mages waiting for her to place her daughter next to Harry on a stone slab in the center of the area. "Aravilar, how long is this going to take?" She queried curiously.

Aravilar paused as he stepped up to the circle, "It's the middle of Tarsakh, right? We'll be casting the last part of the spell on Midsummer holiday. Before you even say anything, we don't worry about weather in this spot because of the spells we've cast on it." Turning to look at her he continued, "Please place Jastra next to Harry and step out of the circle." Waiting until she had stepped back out of the circle he motioned the other mages and psions to stand in premarked places around the slab, as they were doing so Aravilar stepped up and placed a hand on the heads of Harry and Jastra and waited for the others to start their part of the spell.

Talindra placed a hand on Akordia's shoulder and pulled her over to a shaded area that had several padded benches, "Well, they're going to be at this eight hours a day for the next hundred or so days. Want to sit here watching them or go look around town for anything useful?"

"Let's go," Akordia sighed.

Looking out of her window in Aravilar and Talindra's home Akordia saw that in two days it would be Midsummer festival and decided to make sure she had everything ready to give Harry his birthday present. Rummaging through her pack she found the vial with hairs she had plucked nearly four months ago from the bodies of two people who had decided after their death to leave their only child in the care of three beings that they had only met the one time. Leaving the house Akordia headed out to talk to the head cleric of Eisiltree. Smiling she recalled Lily's large number of notes on spells that she wanted to learn or modify as well as what she thought were notes on how to modify the spells, but she wasn't certain. Looking around she saw that she was nearly to the wooded area that Eisiltree's priestesses worshipped. Entering the woods she followed a path to the clearing that the priestesses use every full moon to pray to their goddess. Akordia looked around the clearing, taking in the symbols on each of the huts around the edge and spotted the head priestess's symbol.

"I hear that today is the final day of casting for the ritual you're subjecting your daughter to," a voice said from behind Akordia. "Are you ever going to justify why you bonded her to a _lycanthrope_ of all things?"

Akordia snorted in amusement at the disgust placed on the word lycanthrope. "So by your reckoning Aravilar and all of Eisiltree's priestesses should be hunted as well? Or are we held to a different standard then Harry is?" Turning around she looked the female in the eye. "Or is it because you lost your sister to werewolves and as the high priestess for this area have to deal with the People of the Black Blood daily?"

Smirking the high priestess said, "No, we are all held to the same standards in the Dark Lady's eyes. Good to see you again Akordia. I was starting to think you wouldn't be coming to visit until it was time for Jastra and Harry to learn of Eisiltree."

"I thought of waiting 'til then, Lia. But I thought that I should visit sooner."

Rolling her eyes Lia asked, "What do you need help with this time?"

Akordia looked at her with an innocent expression, "What makes you think that I needed your help with anything?"

"'Kord the only time you act like you are right now is when you need a favor. Now what is it?"

Smiling sheepishly Akordia responded, "I want to resurrect Harry's parents in a couple of days as a birthday present."

Groaning Lia looked at Akordia, "You want to do it on Midsummer? You do realize that it might not happen right?"

Akordia nodded, "I know that better then you since I'm the one who taught you Lia."

"Alright, just making sure," Lia sighed. "Just leave the remains with me and I'll set everything up."

As the sun set on Midsummer Akordia, Talindra, and Aravilar walked to the clearing of Eisiltree's priestesses. Talindra and Akordia were carrying Harry and Jastra while Aravilar carried two swords that were gifts to the priestesses. Upon entering the clearing Aravilar approached Lia as his mate and friend stopped and handed her the swords then returned to Talindra's side. Akordia handed Jastra to Aravilar and walked to the center of the clearing where two wooden platforms not much bigger then a body were set up. Reaching the platforms Akordia turned to Lia who handed over the vials with hairs from James and Lily, turning Akordia removed the stoppers and placed the hairs on the platforms. Stepping back Akordia joined the other priestesses in prayer though Lia and she were casting spells of resurrection with their prayers.

Aravilar and Talindra watched as the bodies of James and Lily Potter were recreated by the magic of the spells and saw their spirits join the new bodies. Walking to the platforms Aravilar and Talindra sighed in relief when they saw James and Lily breathing and start to awaken, when they Lily's eyes open Talindra stepped over to her side and waited for her to fully waken.

"Why's my head hurting and where am I?" Lily asked.

"No idea why your head hurts Lily. As to where you are, well, you're on another world. Specifically another plane of existence." Talindra answered.

"Where's Harry? Can I hold him?"

"Harry's right here and yes you can hold him." Talindra smiled and transferred the sleeping form of Harry over to Lily's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: all unfamiliar characters are either mine or WOTC, the HP characters belong to JKR as well as some of the plot.

A/N: going to be slightly faster paced for this chapter.

_'Jastra and Harry talking through their bond'_

"Message Spell"

End A/N.

Chapter 3

Harry saw a familiar red and purple bolt of magic energy lancing towards him as Talindra brought her sword around in a blow aimed at his neck, instinctively he flicked his left hand into the path of the bolt and was startled when instead of absorbing the energy he shot a cold spell towards the bolt's origin. While he was trying to figure out how he cast a spell he brought his rapier up and pressed the tip against Talindra's neck after her blow to his neck missed.

_'Noooo! How could she have missed you? I guess you'll have to suffer at my hands now Tiger-boy.'_ Grinning Jastra stepped out from behind a tree. '_And how in the Seven Hells did you finally cast a spell?'_

Harry smirked, '_You wish you could beat me.'_ His expression changed from a smirk to thoughtfulness, '_I have no honest idea how I did that. I was going to absorb the energy from your attack and use it against Aunt Talindra, but instead of absorbing your attack's energy it felt kind of like when I create light except cold and then that spell was launched.'_

Harry leapt towards Jastra and tried to cast the cold spell again as he flicked a dagger at her. As he landed he saw that his dagger had missed and that she was launching an eldritch blast towards him. Flinging himself backwards as the blast approached he absorbed the energy and smirked as he searched for Jastra. When he found her he grinned and launched the energy he had just absorbed as a jet of raw magic and flames, then growled as he saw it miss.

_'Come on Harry, I thought you had better aim then that.'_ Looking down from the branch she was on Jastra saw Harry stop and start sniffing as he caught her scent, just as he looked up she moved to the trunk and as quickly as she safely could moved to the other side of it and hoped that he didn't see her or move around the base of the tree looking for her. "You win," she groaned as another of his daggers pinned her to the trunk.

"Thought you knew better then to be within thirty feet of me?" Harry said while trying not to laugh.

"I thought I was downwind of you so you wouldn't be able to smell me." Jastra pouted.

Harry placed an arm on Jastra's shoulder. "Hey, don't take it hard Ja, I was lucky because the trees caused the wind to continually change direction and I 'heard' you thinking of getting around the tree."

"Well, are you going to tell us how you did that Harry?" Aravilar asked.

"Well uncle, it was like when I cast Light or Protection from Evil. The energy just gathered and traveled out except that it felt cold as it went through me."

"Harry, we're home. Just need to talk to Lady Alustriel."

"Ok dad." Harry nudged Jastra, "Their home, they just need to talk to Lady Alustriel now."

Talindra guided them to her alchemy lab where they were learning to make the Avariel Elves greatest commodity, glassteel. "Ok, this is going to be your final test on making this you two. Harry, you're making yourself either a weapon or a shield over the next two weeks ok?" Seeing him nod she continued, "Jastra, you are to make your House insignia alright?"

Jastra nodded and sighed. 'Why's Harry get to make the fun stuff and I get to make a stupid insignia?' Walking over to her part of the lab she started melting the iron heavy sand used in glassteel. Keeping an eye on the melting materials she grabbed a stack of parchment, a bottle of ink and several of the pens that Harry's parents had introduced to the community. Sitting at her work space she started drawing ideas for her insignia. As she kept worked she saw that most of the designs she made had the house glyph and a bat, thinking about it further she realized that all she needed was a tiger or at least something that resembled a tiger so she'd have another important thing in her life incorporated into it. Leaning back after she finished the newest version she smiled and nodded happy with the work. Now all she had to do was make the mold in that shape and hope that she used the proper mix of iron sand and diamond dust. Going over to Talindra's cabinet she grabbed some clay to make her mold. Looking over at Harry she saw that he was focused on making the mold for what she assumed was a dagger. Smirking, Jastra visualized Harry getting hit by the ball during the last game of thinta and watched as he shot a scowl at her.

_'You aren't going to let me live that down are you?'_ Harry asked.

'_Not for a while anyway, it's too much fun teasing you over it.'_ Jastra replied smirking. Seeing him turn back to his work she sighed and started working the clay into the shape she wanted. Frowning in concentration she spun with her fangs extended when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Harry rolled his eyes at her reaction. "Relax, Ja. I was just getting your attention to let you know that we can go get lunch."

Grinning sheepishly Jastra retracted her fangs and stood up. "Eat with my mom or your parents?"

"Want to see if we can drag your mom into town so we can eat with her and my parents?" Harry inquired.

Grabbing his hand Jastra started pulling him along with her. "That's the best idea you've had this ten-day." Looking over her shoulder at him she saw he was scowling so she stopped and wrapped her arms around his waist while smiling at him, "You know I was just teasing right?"

Harry sighed and hugged her then took one of her hands. "Weren't we getting your mom so we could eat with her and my parents?"

After an enjoyable lunch where Harry's parents told them about their trip to the city of Neverwinter, Harry went with Aravilar to start his lessons in controlling his magic and Jastra went with her mother to continue training her abilities as a warlock. Jastra's lessons varied as her mother decided that a chaotic approach to learning about her powers was the way to go. The only thing that Jastra thought was good about this approach was that it kept her from getting bored with repetitive lessons. Today's lesson was to work on her accuracy. After an hour of aiming at apples though Jastra started to get bored, smirking she aimed for the basket of them that her mother used for accuracy lessons. As the apples scattered across the clearing Jastra started blasting right below them then as they went airborne she started blasting them off course. Working carefully she tried to arrange them in a spiral pattern without hitting them directly, Akordia watched amused as Jastra tried to blast the apples into the pattern without damaging them.

"A little bored daughter?" Akordia asked in amusement.

"Just a little mom, it's no fun without Harry here to throw the apples with you."

"But you both knew that eventually he would be in lessons for using his magic just as you have lessons controlling yours. Now, how's your final test for Talindra going?"

"It's going ok so far, I had trouble coming up with the design I wanted to use though. Eventually I decided to use the House Glyph, a bat, and a tiger's head in the design. The bat is holding the glyph so that the bottom of the glyph just touches the top of the tiger's head." Jastra said happily.

Akordia smiled, "I'm glad to know that you would make something so unique. Most insignias are only different in the spells they carry as well as the signature they have."

At the same time as Jastra's lesson Harry has his first magic lesson with Aravilar. Stepping into Aravilar's workroom Harry saw a number of spellbooks ranging from low price travel versions to expensive gold covered originals. Looking at the books Harry felt the urge to take down some and look through them, if it hadn't been for several warnings over the past fourteen years about what would happen if a being attempted to learn magic beyond his ability, he would have grabbed them and started studying. Looking at Aravilar, Harry saw that he was supposed to be on the other side of the room.

"Alright Harry, you managed to cast your first spell that has nothing to do with your ancestry. For you magic will be simpler to work then me, all you have to do is use the proper words, gestures, and if necessary components or foci. Understand that?" Aravilar said watching Harry closely. "Yes, magic can be used for fun but it's also for use in combat, building and making various items. If you do everything I tell you to do correctly by the time you finish your project for Talindra, I'll enhance what you made with one ability of your choice, ok?"

Harry's eyes lit up at Aravilar's offer. "What do I do first?"

"First thing you have to do is meditate and try to find your magic, just like you're supposed to have been doing already."

Harry sat in the position that he used every morning after he went out with Talindra to pray. Once he was sitting properly he focused his mind inwards to search for his magic. He found that he had three different magic wells two were about where Aravilar and his parents had told him he would find them, the third appeared to float above the others. Pulling himself out of his trance he turned to Aravilar, "Uncle, how many wells am I supposed to have?"

Aravilar's eyes widened, "One for your innate and Faerunian magic and one for your world's magic, why?"

Shifting nervously Harry answered, "There was a third one floating over the other two. Any idea what it means?"

Smiling Aravilar answered, "It means that we have more to teach you then I thought, my nephew. That third well of magic you found isn't magic at all. It's a psionic power well."

Harry pulled out one of his daggers and started playing with it as he tried to remember what psionic powers would let him do. An uneasy look appeared on his face, "You mean I'll be able to do things like the squid-headed things in the Underdark do?"

Aravilar sighed, "Has Akordia been telling you and Jastra horror stories of the Underdark again? Mind Flayers aren't the only beings that are psionic, the Elans, Dromites, and Githerazai are as well." Looking out the window at the sun's position, "Come on Harry. It's almost dinner time, afterwards I want you to make sure Jastra knows what to do so I can have her check for psionics as well."

Harry stood and walked over to Aravilar and followed him out. "Uncle, why haven't Jastra or I aged since our eleventh birthdays?" Harry asked.

Looking at Harry Aravilar answered, "To be honest I'm not certain why that happened. The spell that bound you and Jastra was only meant to bind you to each other. My only guess is that when it bound you together it altered your connection to your home plane, when you return there you will start aging again. That is if I'm correct about the spell."

After dinner Harry curled up next to Jastra as she read a scroll on Elven history and scratched his neck. The adults looked in on them periodically because they heard Harry purring. After the third time they checked in on Harry and Jastra, they saw that Harry had shifted to his tiger-form. The next time the looked in they saw Harry was sitting up and staring at the front entrance.

James stood up and went to the front entrance. Opening the door he was surprised to see Lady Alustriel, the leader of the Silver Marches, standing there. Bowing to her James said, "My Lady, what brought you here?"

Smiling Alustriel answered, "Unfortunately I'm here because I want to ask Harry for his help. There is a group of weretigers and werebears camped outside Silverymoon. They are weary of non-lycanthropes and I would like to ask Harry to go talk to them."

"It's not me you need to ask permission from, your ladyship." James said.

"Is it Harry or Jastra I must get permission from then?" Alustriel inquired.

As they talked Harry had shifted back to his human form and with Jastra went to see who had come to visit. Upon seeing Lady Alustriel both had started to quietly back out of the room, "Harry, I would like to have you speak to a group of shapeshifters that is camped outside the city. Will you consider doing this for me?"

Harry looked nervously at his parents and Jastra then looked at Alustriel, "My Lady, I will gladly do this for you."

"Jastra can go too, but she should stay out of sight. The lycanthropes you will be meeting seem very weary whenever a non-lycanthrope goes near them. I do not know how they would react to a half-vampire." Alustriel said with honesty. "There will also be a unit of Silver Knights nearby in case you need them, ok?"

"The Winged Lady willing, the Knights won't be necessary." Harry stated.

Alustriel smiled at Harry, "Good to hear that you are confident, young one. When you are done come to the palace and report. I must return now, good luck young Aasimar."

Harry turned and headed to his room. Going to his closet he grabbed a chain shirt that had been his birthday present the previous year and his rapier. After putting on the chain shirt and sword-belt Harry went back to his closet and pulled out his favorite vest and checked that all the daggers were in place, once he finished checking the daggers he put it on and walked to Jastra's room. "Ready?" Harry asked.

Jastra turned slightly, seeing Harry she sheathed her short sword. "All set Harry," she replied. Walking over she hugged him and started moving towards the door. "Harry," she called. "Get moving or I'm going to drag you by your ear." Seeing his look of disbelief she sighed, "Alright I won't drag you by your ear." Pausing she saw him smirk in triumph. "I just won't scratch your neck when you shift anymore." Smiling innocently she started off again. She laughed to herself when she heard Harry make a strangled sound and jogging to catch up.

"That was a low blow you realize."

"Well you don't have to worry about it Harry."

Walking along the main street, Harry and Jastra waved to the store owners and customers that they recognized. As they approached the city's gate several guards bowed and waved them through.

"Another group out there that Lady Alustriel wants you to talk to, my Lord?" said one of the guards.

Harry groaned and replied, "You won't let me live that down will you?"

Jastra poked him in the side as the guards snickered and replied, "It is funny to hear that, especially aimed at you. The guards do have a point though, every group of Lycanthropes that comes through calls you lord." She paused and gained a thoughtful look then smirked, "Maybe we should see if Alustriel will grant you the title?"

"It's not that funny," Harry growled. "Several council members already call me that after hearing about it from various guards."

Jastra grabbed his hand and started tugging him along. "Come on Harry, you can glare at the guards later. You still have a job to do, remember?"

Turning around Harry headed into the woods straight for the clearing that he had met every other group of lycans. Entering the clearing he came face-to-face with a spear tip. The holder of the spear sniffed at him then lowered the spear. "He's the one you wanted to meet," she said.

Harry looked at the spear-woman and the others of her 'family' and noticed something was odd about them. '_Ja, they aren't weretigers or werebears. I think that they're Lythari!'_ Sniffing he noticed that their scents seemed off compared to the two or three Lythari he had met before. "What are you?" He asked nervously.

"I will answer his question," a voice that sounded like wind blowing through trees said. Harry watched as the Lythar that had placed the spear in his face stepped aside and felt the symbol on his face show itself. Wide-eyed he dropped to the ground bowing as the figure of Aerdrie Faenya approached. "Rise young Harry, I am here specifically because of you," she said. "These are Celestial Lythari that have made themselves my guards."

Harry stood up, keeping his head bowed asked, "What makes me special enough that the Winged Lady decided to appear to me?"

"Ah, curiosity is a good thing to have youngling. I chose to appear to you to do something that I have not done in a long time." She smiled as Harry's head shot up and he looked her in the eyes. "I am going to help you with your wings, but I warn you that it will hurt. Tell your bonded that the guards are no longer needed and that she can join us afterwards."

'_Umm, Jastra?'_

_'Did you find out what they are yet?'_

_'Yeah. Could you go tell the guards that they can leave then get over here?'_

'_Yes, but why? They agree to behave or do they just want to meet you?'_

'_Actually that second guess is closer, but there's more to it. I have a feeling your mom, my parents, Uncle Aravilar and Aunt Talindra will be here shortly.'_

'_Going to tell me what's going on?'_

'_As soon as you tell the guards they can leave. I will give you a hint though, it has to do with what Talindra and I do every morning._'

'_Alright Harry, I'm going now._'

'_Any idea why she's there?_'

'_Off the top of my head? Not a clue, Ja._'

'_Harry, think about what you are for a moment and then tell me what could make her appear before you._'

Harry stopped and started thinking. 'Hmm, what about me would make Aerdrie Faenya, the Winged Lady, appear? She is here to do something that she hasn't done in a long time and it will hurt. I'm an Aasimar and a weretiger, what could make her… I feel like an idiot now.' '_She's going to make my wings grow._'

'_Took long enough. You sure that Thinta ball didn't damage your mind?_'

Harry ignored Jastra's last comment and looked around the clearing, observing what the Lythari group was doing. He was watching the spear-woman practice against a male with a lucerne hammer when a gold circle appeared nearby and his parents, Akordia, Aravilar, and Talindra faded into sight. Smiling Harry walked over and hugged everyone. "I was hoping I would be right about you being here," he said after he hugged Akordia.

"What are you smiling about?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Not much," Harry answered and stopped smiling. "Just getting my wings with help from a goddess." Harry grinned as he watched their reactions. James looked shocked and passed out, Lily stood there with her mouth opening and closing without a sound coming out, Talindra and Aravilar were standing still grinning madly, and Akordia looked at the others and shook her head.

"Nice way to shock everyone Harry," Akordia said while smirking. "I haven't seen your dad faint since he saw you after the illusion spell Aravilar put you under."

"It's not my fault Uncle put an illusion spell on me. Especially not one that made me look like a girl." Harry retorted while shuddering at the memory.

_Flashback_

_The day of Harry's eighth birthday Harry had woken up curled up on the floor at the foot of Jastra's bed in his tiger-form like usual and walked to his room to shift back and get ready for the day.After getting dressed in a light shirt and pants he jogged from the house to the hilltop that served as the temple for Aerdrie Faenya. Panting as he arrived, Harry wished yet again that someone would cast a spell on his clothes so they wouldn't tear if he shifted while wearing them. Moving quickly he got to his place to Talindra's left and slightly back from her. As the sky started lightning Harry started praying and added a plea to the goddess that someone would enchant his clothes to shift with him. After finishing his daily prayers Harry started back to the house his parents shared with Akordia, Talindra and Aravilar, upon entering he felt something brush against him and shrugged it off after a moment. _

_Entering the dining area Harry went to his normal seat. As he sat he heard his mom gasp and a thud as James passed out. Looking over at his parents Harry saw that his mom was laughing at his dad's reaction, moving his gaze along the table he saw Akordia and Jastra snickering at him._

"_What are you two laughing at?" Harry asked. "And why did dad pass out?"_

_Akordia stopped snickering long enough to answer, "I think James passed out because he didn't realize what a cute girl you make, Harrietta." She started giggling at his confused look then laughed harder as it changed to loathing._

"_Uncle Aravilar!" Harry yelled._

_Aravilar peered around the corner, "What's wrong Harry?"_

"_Take the illusion off me now!" Harry demanded._

"_Why should I do that?" Aravilar asked._

_Harry's response was a growl and to start shifting to his hybrid form. Aravilar paled and immediately cast a dispel on Harry._

_End Flashback_

"My dad didn't let up with casting 'Finite Incantatem' randomly on me for a month after that," Harry groaned. "Best thing about this is that I can smack him upside the head with my wings if he does the dispel at random thing again."

Akordia smirked and nodded her head in agreement. Harry tensed as he heard a twig snap and nearly leapt straight up as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle. Looking down at the arms he realized that Jastra had arrived.

"Alright youngling, now that they are all here it is time for me to give you your gift," the goddess said. "Remove your vest, armor, and shirt then I will start." She walked into the center of the clearing and waited.

Harry pulled off his vest then pulled his armor and shirt over his head and handed them to Jastra. After handing his vest, shirt, and armor over Harry walked to the center of the clearing and stood in front of the goddess. Seeing her gesture for him to turn around he did so, shivering he felt her cool hands on his back. He heard her chanting softly right before his back exploded in the worst pain he had ever felt.

Lily and Jastra started towards Harry with the intention of stopping what was happening when they were stopped by several Lythari and were forced to watch the changes he was going through. Their jaws dropped as back and red feathered wings grew from his back, then shut as they saw his body losing muscle and height. As they were about to start forward again they saw his body regaining the muscle and height as his wings stopped growing. Once his body finished rebuilding itself Harry collapsed but the deity behind him caught him before he hit the ground and handed him to James and Aravilar when they reached her.

"He'll be alright when he wakes up in a day or two," Aerdrie Faenya said when she saw the looks on Lily and Jastra's faces.

"He won't suffer from this?" Jastra asked.

"Not at all," the goddess answered. "Talindra. You know what you need to do now?"

"Yes my Lady," Talindra answered. "I need to make sure he exercises his wings until he knows how to use them."

"Excellent. Make sure that he is well trained by the time he returns to his world." The Winged Lady said right before disappearing along with her guards.

"Let's get him back and in his bed. I think it would be alright for you to set up his hammock and stay with him until he wakes up Jastra." Talindra said without looking at her.

A/N: Thinta is like an aerial version of lacrosse. A lucerne hammer is a hammer with a pick off the back on a staff.

Next chapter will have Harry and Jastra back on earth and the years between this chapter and that will be shown through flashbacks.

End A/N.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: all unfamiliar characters are either mine or WOTC, the HP characters belong to JKR as well as some of the plot.

A/N: I will not be doing Hagrid's accent at any point

Harry's name when spoken by Harry or Jastra after they get back and meet someone will be spelled oddly but it reflects the language that Harry and Jastra are used to speaking

_'speaking through the bond'_

"Message Spell"

"**Elven"**

End A/N.

Chapter 4: Arrival

"Why aren't you and dad coming along?" Harry asked as Lily hugged him.

"We've gone over this before Harry," Lily paused and checked that he had the torc that Aravilar made to hide Harry's wings and ears. "The wizards of our world know you're still alive, but they think me and James are dead, remember? They found our bodies in the wreckage and I told Dumbledore that you were someplace where he couldn't interfere with your learning. Now what are you going to do when you get there?"

Harry groaned and answered, "Jastra and I are going to look around the area and try not to use magic since we don't want the government there knowing what we can do." He stopped and thought for a moment. "There's something else but I can't remember what it was."

"You can use magic just keep it limited to your weakest spells ok? No using it in front of any wizards from there unless you trust them with your life because the Ministry will imprison you as a 'Dark Wizard' if they find out about it. They treat anyone who can do magic that they don't know as evil," said James.

"But I thought you and Aravilar said that is was a bad idea to use this magic there?" Harry inquired.

Lily answered, "It is but you might need something basic and the ministry shouldn't be able to detect this magic at least the basic stuff, so nothing beyond cantrips ok?"

Harry frowned. "You mean I can't cast a floating disk spell and load everything on it if we need to move fast?"

Lily placed her hands on either side of his head and gently made him look into her eyes. "Only if it's life or death Harry. We can't have the Ministry trying to control you since they would want to have that kind of power. Mages in our world can't do more then simple spells without wands, even though the government doesn't want anyone to know that."

"Why wouldn't they want anyone to know that?" Harry asked looking at her curiously.

"Because the wands amplify a person's magical signature so they can tell who cast a spell. If people knew they could cast some spells without wands the Ministry wouldn't be able to control the magical population as much." Lily explained.

"Can we use the magic you taught us? Or is that something it would be better the Ministry didn't find out about?" Jastra asked when she heard Lily's explanation.

Lily bit her lip and thought for a few moments. "Only after you get your Hogwarts letters and visit Diagon Alley. That way they don't wonder how you learned the spells before they knew you were there."

Aravilar walked up carrying a bag. "**I want you to take these with you. The bag has duplicates of my cantrip level spell-books. I'm letting you take them because I have a feeling that you're going to meet someone who has the potential to learn our magic."** Seeing Harry start to look excited he said, "**Something tells me that he or she will be a wizard not a sorcerer Harry."**

"**Wish I was a wizard,"** Harry grumbled. **"Then I would get to have different spells every day, but no I get to be a sorcerer and the only time I get to use new spells is if I get a scroll, wand, or staff."**

Aravilar laughed. "**True, but would you actually like having to choose what spells you're going to have available each day? Or would you rather have that decision be unnecessary like it is now?"**

Harry stopped muttering and thought about it. After a couple of minutes he said, **"I would rather not have to try guessing what spells I need each day. I have enough trouble keeping track of the few items I need for some spells. I can't imagine having to dig around for new ones and then keeping track of them each time I learn another spell."**

"Ok now that we've established the fact that Harry would rather be a sorcerer then a wizard we need to cover the rules for using your psionic powers," James said. "Just like with your magic only use your weakest powers if you use any. This is something that you absolutely want to keep the Ministry and Dumbledore from learning about, understand?"

"Yes dad," Harry and Jastra said.

James hugged Jastra and asked, "Finally decided to go ahead and call me dad? Are you calling Lily mum or am I the only one who gets called something different?"

"Yes I'm calling Lily mom as well. Just took longer then either of you expected didn't it." Jastra replied while smirking.

James grinned, "That it did." Looking at the four bags sitting several feet away he said, "Now do you two have everything?"

Harry checked a large pocket on his shirt and saw his pseudodragon familiar was sleeping peacefully. Checking his vest he found all ten daggers in the sheaths, as were the two on his forearms. Reaching up he felt his ears to make sure that his enhanced earrings were in then he rubbed his right arm and felt that the torc was on. "**Uncle, why do we have to wear a torc on our arms again? Couldn't you have made it an amulet or something else besides an armband?"**

Aravilar groaned and looked Harry straight in his eyes. **"I made it an armband because it's less likely to be noticed then anything else. Plus, I put a spell on it so that it looks like part of your arm to anyone who doesn't know about it.**

Harry just looked at him like he was crazy, "**Why didn't you us that reason for the armbands in the first place? It's easier to understand then that convoluted explanation you gave a month ago when you handed us these things."**

Aravilar shook his head then stepped away from the others and started casting the spell to open a gate to Harry's home world. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that the others were looking depressed as they realized that they wouldn't be seeing the youngest members of their family for six years. Once the gate was open he hugged Harry and Jastra and watched silently as they stepped through and the gate closed. "**Good luck,"** he said quietly to the air where the gate had been.

'Damn gate spell doesn't let you see the destination' Harry thought angrily as he started setting up a tent. 'Why did it have to be raining here when we came through? Oh well the good thing is that I'll be clean just by standing here as long as…' He cut his line of thought when Jastra dropped her bag next to his and splashed mud on him. '_I was staying fairly clean until you did that.'_

_'I swear you're closer to being a house cat then an Aasimar or a tiger sometimes.'_ Jastra sent as she scowled at him.

_'What do you mean?'_ Harry sent looking confused.

_'You spend more time washing yourself then you do almost anything else is what I mean.'_

Looking even more confused he inquired '_And what's wrong with wanting to stay clean?'_

Glaring at him she answered '_Nothing is wrong with it as long as you don't stop in the middle of something because you have a bit of oil or mud on you.'_

_'Alright, I get the point.'_ Harry sent while looking apologetic. '_Give me a couple of minutes and the tent will be set up.'_

Jastra rolled her eyes and grabbed her tent and set it up. Turning she saw that Harry was half-way finished with setting his tent up, so she went inside her own and placed her bags near the back. Rummaging around she found her cloak and put it on. Slipping out of her tent she saw that he had finished pitching his tent and had pulled a pavilion tent from one of his bags. Walking over she took half of the poles and put them together then helped him put up the poles and top. Once they finished she went back into her tent and rummaged through one of her bags to find some travel rations that they could eat that night and stepped out to find that the rain had stopped.

_'According to my parents there's a town nearby where we can buy food.'_ Harry said when he saw what she had.

_'You want to eat or go find the town?'_ She asked.

_'Food first,'_ he answered. '_We'll have to go in the morning to find the town.'_

_'I thought it was mid-day,'_ she said as she handed him a package of food.

_'It was mid-day when we left Faeraun, but time moves slower here. From what I can tell it was mid afternoon when we arrived.'_

She looked up at the sky then looked at him with a raised eyebrow, '_And how do you know that?_

Harry grinned at her expression. '_The sun came out while you were digging dinner out of your pack and if you would pay attention to your surroundings you would have noticed that it's getting darker.'_ He opened the food pack and sniffed at it wrinkling his nose at the smell, '_Aunt Tal got the food?'_

Jastra looked over at him and smirked at his reaction, '_Whatever gave you that idea?'_

_'Who else gets food that loaded with spices?'_ Harry retorted.

_'Your dad,'_ she said easily.

Harry looked at her blankly for a moment, '_You know I had forgotten about that.'_ Seeing her snicker he scowled and finished his food. '_I'm going to sleep. It'd be a good idea for you to do that too, especially if you want to look for that town tomorrow.'_ Turning he crawled into his tent and slipped under a blanket before trying to drift off to sleep.

Jastra watched him then shook her head and crawled into her own tent. Rummaging through her bag again she found her pillow then felt around in the bag again and pulled out a blanket. Sitting on the pillow she wrapped the blanket around herself and entered Reverie.

Harry woke up to see that his tent was brightly lit by sunlight. Crawling out of his tent he looked up at the sky and saw the sun was a quarter of the way into the sky. Looking around he saw that Jastra was already awake and wearing fresh clothes. Sniffing he noticed that she was eating breakfast. He starts to crawl back into his tent for clothes pausing he sniffs around a bit more, going off in a new direction. He walks though the trees for a few minutes before hearing a soft mewling sound coming from a hole in a tree, looking in the hole he sees a small ball of shivering grey fur. Reaching in and gently taking what he now sees is a kitten out he takes off his shirt and carefully wraps it around the kitten. Holding the kitten to his chest he starts purring to try to get it to sleep as he heads back to the camp to show the it to Jastra. Stepping into the clearing they were camped in he headed over to Jastra and tapped her on the shoulder.

_'Yes Harry?'_ She asked as she turned around. '_What is bundled in your shirt?'_

_'Found a kitten in a tree a short way into the forest,'_ he answered while carefully unwrapping his shirt. '_I caught the scent as I was crawling back into my tent to get my clothes and went to see what it was then heard a mewling from a knot in a tree. This little one was curled up in there looking sad, so I picked him up and brought him here for some food.'_ Sitting down he picked up the unopened trail ration that was his breakfast and pulled out the softest piece of jerky he could find from it and tried to entice the kitten into eating.

Smiling at his antics Jastra said, '_You realize the kitten probably belongs to someone nearby don't you?_

Looking slightly saddened by the question Harry nodded. '_I know, but I couldn't leave it there. If we're lucky we'll run into whoever owns it as we head to the town. Maybe we can even get them to tell or show us the way there.'_ Snapping his head to his right he strained his ears trying to catch a faint sound. Looking at Jastra he raised a brow and saw her nod that she had heard it too. '_Looks like we'll meet the owner sooner then I thought we would,'_ he said as he stood and put his shirt back on.

Jastra listened carefully and judged that the voice was nearly a half mile away behind them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Harry was ready so she started moving towards the voice. She paused every fifty steps and listened for the voice again. As she neared it she realized that it belonged to a young female. Looking around she spotted Harry and motioned for him to carefully and quietly look around for others. Turning she climbed as quickly as she could into a tree and carefully climbed along a limb to see if she could see anyone besides the female. When she didn't notice anyone else she carefully observed the female and realized how young she was.

_'Nobody else around, unless they have better ways to hide their scents here,'_ Harry said.

_'Alright,'_ Jastra replied. '_She's about the same age as we look.'_ Jastra looked the girl over more carefully. '_Bushy brown hair is all I can tell you about what she looks like._'

_'Want me to introduce myself first or do you want to go first?_' Harry asked.

'_I'll go first.'_ Jastra said as she climbed back down the tree. Making sure that she made noise Jastra approached the girl. Watching closely she saw the girl tense up from the sounds of someone approaching. "**Hello,"** she said then shook her head when she realized she had spoken Elven. Trying again she said, "Hello."

She was sitting in the clearing trying not to cry as she thought of where her kitten had wandered off to. Hearing the snap of twigs she tensed up and turned to see who was walking up behind her. The person she saw was definitely not from Godric's Hollow. Even in the various books she's read she hasn't seen a person with white hair and dark skin. As she looked at the dark skinned girl she heard her say something in a language she hadn't heard before, then heard her say hello after shaking her head. "Hello," she replied. "I'm Hermione, have you seen a grey kitten around here?"

Jastra smiled and said, "I'm Jastra and yes I have seen your kitten." '_You can show yourself now.'_ "My mate Haraee found it this morning. Here he is now," she said as Harry walked into the clearing. When he stopped next to her she said, "Hermione this is Haraee, Haraee this is Hermione. The kitten belongs to her."

Hermione stared at Haraee wondering if his appearance was a prank someone was playing on her. His red and black striped hair wasn't too bad but the wings that matched his hair were definitely not something a person should have. She saw a kitten's head pop out from behind his arms, "Smoke! Why did you run off like that?" she asked as Harry carefully handed the kitten to her.

"He was very unhappy when I found him," said Harry. "Little Smoke there was afraid he wouldn't ever find you again because he didn't remember which way to go for getting home and he couldn't pick up your scent." Seeing Hermione stare at him he wondered what the problem was. "Is there something wrong Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione kept staring at Haraee and started when he spoke to her. "What are you? How did you know that about Smoke?" She asked while trying to think of what his answers could be.

_'Uh, do you remember any winged races that your parents might have named?'_ Jastra asked.

Harry nodded at her and answered Hermione's questions, "I'm a male veela. As to how I know what Smoke's thoughts were is that I can understand cats fairly easily."

"But veela are a myth, aren't they?" Hermione queried. "I've read myths about them but nobody has ever seen them."

"Myths and legends always have a base in fact Hermione." Harry answered. "Magic is real and most 'mythical' beings actually exist. They're just capable of hiding better then most people think possible." He smiled and raised his left hand then traced a rectangle in mid-air, watching as the space within became mirror-like. Focusing briefly he made it turn so that Hermione was staring at her reflection. "That was a simple spell called a cantrip. That particular spell's name is the same as it's effect. For the most part that's true of all spells, at least the ones that Jastra and I learned where we used to live."

Hermione looked at Haraee and Jastra pleadingly and asked, "Can you teach me how to do that? I love reading stories of magic and have always dreamed of being able to do it."

Jastra looked at the other girl and her eyes seemed to glaze over as she stared. After several minutes her eyes returned to normal. "Are you sure you want to learn how to do this Hermione? You have the ability to learn our style of magic as well as the kind that is native to this world."

Hermione looked at Jastra curiously, "What do you mean by magic native to **_this_** world?"

Sighing Jastra answered, "There are more then one world in existence. For the most part the different worlds are also on different planes of existence." Pausing she guessed Hermione's next question. "Planes of existence are kind of like houses, each one is different in some way even if at first look they appear identical. The plane of existence Haraee and I lived on was different from this one in that everyone knew magic existed and so do various races. For example I believe various cultures here have legends of Elves, correct?" Seeing Hermione nod she continued, "I am a member of an Elven race called the Drow. My people have gray to black skin color with light hair colors. The hair you see on my head now is my natural color, the skin color is not. Haraee is not a veela like he first told you. He's a member of a race called the Aasimar. What that means is that he is descended from a being like an angel or a god."

Hermione stood there blinking as her mind processed everything she had just heard. Jastra watched her then looked at Harry and asked,"Which way is your home Hermione?" Hermione responded by pointing to her right and Harry gently grabbed her arm then started walking in the direction she had pointed. After a few steps Hermione started asking questions about what she would have to do to learn magic. As they walked, talking about that Harry focused for a moment and altered his appearance to hide his wings.

Approaching Hermione's home they saw her parents and a small dwarf-like man looking around. When they get to the house Hermione's parents run up to her and grab her in a hug, rapidly asking where she was, what happened, and who her friends are. Before Hermione could respond there was a flash of fire and a bird appeared. The little man almost fell over from surprise at the bird's appearance. Looking closely a pair of letters could be seen attached to the bird's leg and the man removed them then squeaked when he read the names on them. Looking at Harry and Jastra he said, "Mr. Potter? We thought you had been killed when your parents died."

Hermione and her parents heard this but they had totally different reactions, Hermione already knew this or at least assumed this when they told her they were mates, her parents though were still in shock at learning this was their friends son. "You're James and Lily's son?", it took a few minutes for the information to get through their shock, "Jastra Potter? But he doesn't have a sister...The only way...You can't be married! You're too young"

Harry and Jastra looked at each other for a moment and Harry said, "We aren't married. We were bonded to each other shortly after I arrived where we lived at."

Flitwick said "Bonded? But how?"

Harry squirmed and replied, "A member of the city guard cast a spell that bonded us. After that we lived with the guard, his wife, and Jastra's mom." Jastra nodded when he finished and took his hand in hers.

Again he questioned "City guard? Nobody uses a city guard anymore."

"He wasn't actually part of the city guard but he did work with them." Jastra answered.

Harry spoke up, "The city guard is what we called the law enforcement group where we lived."

"You mean like Aurors?" said Flitwick, at this Hermione's parents broke in, "What are Aurors?"

Flitwick looked surprised for a moment the gained a sheepish look. "Aurors are like what you call police. They are highly trained law enforcement officials in the wizarding world."

Flitwick held up his hands and said, "I'll answer more questions but how about we go to Diagon Alley to buy these three their supplies?" Turning to Harry he said, "Mr. Potter there should be a key to a Gringotts vault that your parents set up for you in the envelope." His jaw dropped when before his eyes a pair of wings appeared out of Harry's back.

'_Uh-oh.. Haraee's going to have to explain those.'_

Upon hearing that Harry turned to Jastra, "Uh, Ja did you just say something?"

Jastra looked at him curiously, "No." Looking a little worried she said, "But your wings are showing again. Lost your concentration?"

Flitwick blinked a few times before squeaking out, "M-m-mr. Potter, what are those?"

_'Just a little, I could have sworn you said something to me a moment ago this way.'_ As he finished he saw Jastra looking out the corner of her eye towards the others. '_Is there a problem Ja?'_ "These are my wings," Harry said absently to the small Professor.

_'Hermione?'_ Jastra said ignoring Harry. She saw that the other girl definitely jumped slightly.

Harry looked at Jastra in confusion. '_I'm not Hermi...'_

_'Jastra? But how are you doing this?'_ came a quavering mental voice that sounded exactly like Hermione.

"Oh, hells," Harry said. "Any idea how she could be part of the bond Ja?"

Flitwick squeaked in surprise and almost fell over. Hermione's parents looked shocked and Hermione stood there with her jaw dropped. At the same time all four asked, "What do you mean part of the bond!"

Harry looked sheepish as he said, "Oops, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"It's supposed to be impossible for three people to be soul bonded." Flitwick squeaked. "At least for natural soul bonds, but there's never been any hint of a spell that can do that. How did the guard you live with manage to find or make one?"

"No idea how he did it, we just know that he did." Harry answered. "From what he told us it was only supposed to be the two of us that were bonded." Looking at the confused looks Hermione's parents wore he said, "The simplest way to describe it is that she can talk to either Jastra or I from anyplace on the planet without needing anything else."

"Well that explains that, but how about the wings Mr. Potter?" asked the small professor.

_'Don't say anything about what we told you Hermione.'_ Harry looked at the dwarf-like man and answered "I'm part veela through a blood adoption."

"Ah," Flitwick said knowledgeably. "Not very often that a blood adoption grants a transformation like that." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small plastic ring that he tapped with what Harry and Jastra recognized as some type of wand and said something under his breath causing the ring to enlarge. "Please grab hold of this and I shall port-key us to Diagon Alley." Seeing Hermione's mom open her mouth to ask what a port-key was he said, "A port-key is like a small, extremely fast vehicle that can go from anywhere to a point that was set at it's creation. Some, like this one also allow a return point to be set." Once the others had grabbed hold he tapped the ring with his wand again and everyone felt a tug behind their navel.

They appeared in a small walled courtyard, everyone besides the professor falling over. He ignored Harry and Jastra's glares and waited until the others stood up. He walked over to one of the walls and tapped several bricks, which Harry and Jastra both immediately memorized. As they watched the wall split open and they saw a busy street full of people doing their shopping while wearing rather weird outfits. Harry cocked an eyebrow and sniggered when he saw one man wearing a short leather skirt. Shaking his head Harry opened the envelope and pulled out two pieces of parchment. The first seemed to be some kind of introduction letter that he barely glanced at before looking over the second parchment.

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Uniforms

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Harry grinned. '_At least they use a standard color for the uniforms. Though I don't plan on buying a pointed hat.'_

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

Jastra raised a brow. '_You thought the wizards back home had bad names?_'

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

1 trunk

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

_'Like that last warning does any good to parents who've never had a child attend the school before.'_ Hermione said.

_'Yeah and besides that why would anyone want a broom?_' Harry asked. '_Can't they make wings of flying and flying carpets? Either one makes more sense to me.'_

_'Harry, you do realize that everyone is staring at you right?'_ Jastra asked.

"What else is new?" Harry said while glaring at the crowd. "I'm always getting stared at. At least when I'm away from home I am."

Professor Flitwick said, "Mr. Potter, Gringotts is straight ahead we should be there shortly. Mr. And Mrs. Granger, you can exchange your money for the money our world uses at one of the counters."

Walking along Harry saw stores for clothes, alchemy supplies, a leather shop and several stores he couldn't make sense of, including one that had a broom in the window. Seeing the crowd gathered in front of the window with the broom Harry asked, "What's the big deal about a broom?"

Looking around Flitwick saw the crowd in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies and said, "A new racing broom was released recently, the people gathered looking at it are Quidditch players."

"And what is Quidditch?" Harry asked in curiosity. "Is it some sort of sport?"

Flitwick looked at Harry in surprise, "Didn't they have Quidditch teams where you lived?"

"No, we had Thinta," Harry answered. Seeing the look of confusion on Flitwick's face he said, "It's not played on brooms either. The people where we used to live enchanted boots or wings for playing it or traveling."

As Harry and Flitwick talked about Quidditch and Thinta, Jastra and Hermione were talking about what being part of the bond meant for them. Hermione's parents were looking around in fascination when the group arrived at Gringotts.

Harry looked up as they approached the doors of Gringotts and spotted an engraving that read:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Seeing the raised eyebrows on Harry and Jastra, Flitwick said, "Gringotts is guarded by Goblins and Goblin magic. Supposedly the oldest vaults are dragon guarded, but no-one alive has ever seen the oldest vaults except for the Goblins."

Stepping through the doors which Harry noticed were gold, he looked over the inner doors which were made of silver. Walking through the inner doors Harry immediately noticed that there were numerous being that bore a faint resemblance to the goblins he was used to fighting. Walking up to a goblin with no people in front of him Harry said, "I need to visit my vaults."

The goblin looked at him and replied, "Do you have your keys?"

"Only one of them requires a key, but yes I have it." Harry pulled the key out of his envelope and handed it to the goblin.

"Yes, this is in order Mr. Potter. Is there anything else I can do for you today?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, "Actually yes there is. I would like to have account statements from my trust fund and family accounts sent to me every three months with every last copper piece accounted for." Seeing the goblin's look of shock he grinned baring his teeth, "I am well aware that Dumbledore doesn't want me to know that there is a Potter Family vault or how much is in either vault at any given time. I also know for a fact that my parents want him to have nothing to do with their money or mine."

The goblin nodded and said, "I shall have the paperwork done in three hours to remove Dumbledore from having anything to do with the Potter finances. Griphook!" Another goblin walked over, "Take Mr. Potter to his vaults."

The second goblin nodded and started walking off, Harry shrugged and followed it while motioning for Jastra to follow him. As they entered a tunnel Harry saw that Flitwick was following him as well. They approached a rickety cart on well maintained tracks and climbed in. As soon as Professor Flitwick sat down Griphook started the cart down the tracks. Harry and Jastra were enjoying the ride as the cart went down the track. By the time Griphook called out, "Vault six-hundred eighty-seven." they were both laughing at the feel of the air whipping their hair around.

"Key please." Griphook said as he stood by the door to Harry's vault.

Harry handed the key to the goblin and watched as he put it in the slot and twisted then listened to the clanking as the locks were undone. Harry stepped around the goblin and looked around his vault whistling softly, then shrugging he shoveled some gold and silver coins into a money pouch his father had made for him. Stepping out of his vault he turned to Griphook, "Vault three please, Griphook."

Griphook stood there in shock and Flitwick fell backwards into the cart. "K-k-key please," the goblin stammered.

Harry raised a brow and flared his wings out, "I believe that was the key?"

Nodding Griphook waited for Harry and Jastra to seat themselves in the cart again. The second ride took them even deeper into the tunnels under Gringotts and every so often a flash of fire was seen down one of the branch tracks. Jastra gave Harry a "was-that-a-dragon" look and he responded by shrugging. After what seemed like several hours they stopped and Griphook stepped out of the cart holding a lamp.

"You must step up to the door and place one of your hands on it," the goblin said.

Looking at the door Harry saw a hand shaped engraving and placed his hand there. He felt like a dagger had just jabbed his palm and saw the doors start parting. Removing his hand he watched the doors open and a dust cloud blew out over the four of them. Harry stepped into the vault and started looking around. He saw a huge stack of gold, silver, and copper in the back, while up front there were several bookshelves and display cases. Glancing through the bookshelves he saw several titles written in Draconic or Celestial. Reaching up to pull one down he felt something stop his hand before he could touch it. Shrugging he decided to leave the vault and start his Hogwarts shopping.

Jastra saw Harry standing there staring at the books and sighed in exasperation. Walking up behind him she grabbed his right ear and started pulling him along after her to the cart. As they left the vault the doors automatically shut themselves and shimmered briefly. Jastra watched Harry staring at the doors as the cart started the long journey back to the top of the tracks.

Harry, Jastra, and Flitwick walked into the lobby and looked for Hermione and her parents. Jastra saw them first and nudged Harry then nodded her head towards them. Walking over Jastra tapped Hermione on the shoulder, "Ready to go?"

Hermione nodded, "What took you so long?"

"Had to visit two vaults. One was much further away then the other." Jastra answered. She took one of Hermione's hands and took one of Harry's hands and started walking out the door to do their shopping.

After getting their trunks, uniforms, books, and other supplies they walked to Ollivanders to buy their wands. As they entered Flitwick said he had to do something and would meet them as soon as they were finished.

After the door closed Harry heard a faint sound and turned towards it growling. The man he had heard looked startled for a moment then said, "Ah, I understand how you sensed me now, Mr. Potter." Turning he looked at Hermione and Jastra. "I can see that I shall have to make several custom wands. I will start handing you pieces of wood and want you to pick the piece that feels best to you." Reaching under the counter he started handing them pieces of wood the size of a pencil. They went through his standard woods and started trying rarer ones when Hermione stopped with a piece of petrified oak. Jastra was next with a piece of bloodwood. The man looked at Harry for a moment then pulled out a black piece and handed it to him. Seeing a fleeting look of exultation the man took the pieces and pulled out a tape measure and started measuring Hermione. Once he had measured all three he looked at them like he was waiting for something.

Harry cocked his head and thought for a moment before he started searching through he pockets on his belt frantically. Finding the box Harry handed it to Ollivander and watched as the older man opened it and pulled out three of Harry's feathers and three phials which had two hairs in each but two of them had the hairs soaking in blood.

Seeing what each phial contained Hermione reached up and pulled three of her own hairs and handed them to the strange old man. Trembling she held out her hand and was relieved when the man raised his wand and muttered something after tapping her arm then the phial without blood in it.

"Come back in two hours and I shall have your wands ready," Ollivander said.

They stepped out the door and saw Professor Flitwick speaking to Hermione's parents right outside the bookstore. Walking over they heard the professor say, "They must be getting hungry. We can eat at the Leaky Cauldron then head back to your home." Stepping up next to the adults Hermione said, "That sounds good, we have two hours until we can get our wands."

Flitwick looked at the three children in surprise. "You are having custom wands made?" All three nodded in answer so he led the way to the entrance and through it into the Leaky Cauldron.

Sitting down Harry was aware that the table of girls behind them was staring at him, from the whispering and giggling he heard from behind the girls at that table were rather interested in getting to know him better. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jastra tense slightly as they heard a chair scrape across the floor, turning slightly he saw a red-haired girl stand up and start walking over.

Jastra turned in her seat to look at the girl who just stepped up behind Harry. "Is there something we can help you with?"

The girl looked startled for a moment then said while switching her focus from Harry and the girls, she blushed after every word as she replied "I just wanted to meet you is all. My name's Ginny Weasley."

Looking amused Jastra said, "This is Professor Filius Flitwick. That is..." Turning to Hermione's parents she said, "I don't think we were ever introduced."

Hermione's Parents looked surprised then quickly became slightly embarrassed. "I must apologize for not introducing myself earlier," her father said. "I'm Nathan Granger and this is my wife Samantha."

Jastra smiled at them then said, "That is Hermione Granger. Next to me is Harry Potter and I'm Jastra Potter."

Ginny squeaked and blushed a dark red from embarrassment. Her friends at the table behind stared at Harry with their jaws dropped and most of the witches and wizards in the Leaky Cauldron started whispering like mad to each other.

Jastra watched in annoyance as the other girls at the table Ginny had come from scrambled out of their seats and over to greet Harry. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed that the girl who introduced herself as Nymphadora Tonks had hair that was changing to every color imaginable. A blond introduced herself as Blaise Zabini and a girl who looked like she came from a warmer climate introduced herself as Padma Patil. Jastra growled as she was pushed away from Harry by other people from around the club tried to get to him to shake his hand and introduce themselves. Hearing a yowling sound she realized that someone was in big trouble with him. Smirking she moved to try seeing what was making him angry, getting to a spot where she could see by standing on a table she saw a man with a purple turban on his head backing away from Harry hastily. Seeing Harry glare at the man she decided to make sure she was standing between them if they ever met again. Surprised she watched as the crowd started backing away, seeing Harry she immediately understood why they backed away. Harry's mark had flared into existence from his anger and the witches and wizards had been scared by it's sudden appearance.

After the witches and wizards left the immediate area Harry sat down at the table and looked around for Jastra. Spotting her as she walked back to the table Harry noticed another wizard approaching at the same time. Suppressing a growl he waited to see what the new wizard wanted. When the wizard stopped Harry looked up at him and continued looking up, when his head was almost tilted all the way back he finally saw the bushy beard and black eyes. "Hello. May I help you?" Harry asked the man while trying to figure out why the large man had a familiar scent.

"Hagrid, did you get whatever it was that Albus sent you to get from Gringotts?" Flitwick asked.

"Yes," Hagrid said. "Which family is this that you brought with you?"

"The Grangers and the Potters." Flitwick said while trying to keep from laughing at Hagrid's reaction.

"But I thought the Ministry said that Harry was dead? Wait, what do mean Potters? Harry didn't have a sister that I know of." Hagrid said while staring in surprise at Harry. "Harry? You definitely don't look the way I was expecting you to. You're taller and seem bigger across."

Flitwick cleared his throat and said, "I'll explain later Hagrid. We need to go to Ollivanders so these three can pick up their wands, then I need to get them all back to their home."

"Oh, alright." Hagrid seemed slightly put out but then he shrugged and walked over to the fireplace.

Motioning for the others at the table to follow him Flitwick led them back into the courtyard and into Diagon Alley heading for Ollivanders. Stepping through the shop's door Harry immediately looked around for Ollivander, spotting him Harry watched as the wand-maker approached carrying three boxes.

Setting the boxes on the counter Ollivander said, "I had just finished them as you stepped back into the door. Mr. Potter, here is your wand, blackwood 13 1/4", with one hair from you and the two ladies soaked in your blood along with a very unusual feather that you provided yourself. Miss Granger, your wand is oak 9 1/3" with a similar core to Mr. Potter's, the only difference is that the hairs are soaked in your blood." Turning to Jastra he handed her the last wand, "Bloodwood, 11" core is the same as the other two with the exception of your blood being what the hairs were soaked in. The feathers you provided, Mr. Potter, make exceptionally powerful cores, but they will not work as well for anyone beyond you three."

Harry pulled his wand out of the box and flicked his wrist. As the wand tip cut through the air a shower of blue, bronze, silver, and red sparks appeared. Cocking his head Harry regarded the wand with an expression of utmost curiosity.

Hermione watched as Harry flicked his wand in front of him and pulled her wand out. Swishing it she got a shower of red and bronze sparks falling from the tip. Looking worried she watched as Jastra flicked her wand also and got a shower of blue and silver sparks. Sighing in relief Hermione placed her wand back into the box and placed the box in her trunk. She looked up in time to see Ollivander refuse payment on the grounds that nobody else could have used the wands anyway.

Clearing his throat Professor Flitwick pulled out the plastic ring again and enlarged it. "If you will grab this again we shall return to your home." He waited as the others grabbed hold then tapped his wand against it and felt the tug signifying that the port-key worked.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: all unfamiliar characters are either mine or WOTC, the HP characters belong to JKR as well as some of the plot.

A/N: I will not be doing Hagrid's accent at any point

Harry's name when spoken by Harry or Jastra after they get back and meet someone will be spelled oddly but it reflects the language that Harry and Jastra are used to speaking

_'speaking through the bond'_

"Message Spell"

"**Elven"**

End A/N.

Chapter 5

Filius Flitwick walked up to Hogwarts massive front doors while deep in thought. 'Where has he been? More then that who would have the knowledge of magic to create a soul bond between three people without meaning to add the third one?' Entering the school he walked into Minerva Mcgonagall, "My apologies Minerva. I am rather distracted by something I need to share about Harry with you and the other house heads as well as Albus."

"Will you tell me now or make me wait until the others get to Albus' office?" Minerva asked.

"I just learned something about him that I hadn't expected to learn. No offense but could you please go get the others?" Flitwick started walking to the gargoyle that was the door guard for the headmaster's office. 'I hope I am not making a mistake by telling Albus as well.' Muttering the password he walked up the stairs that appeared and knocked on the only door at the top.

"Come in Filius." Albus Dumbledore said. "What brings you here directly after going to visit the family of a muggle-born student?"

Flitwick sat in one of the chairs set before the headmaster's desk. "I just met someone I wasn't expecting to meet Albus."

"Mr. Potter you mean?" Watching the face of the diminutive professor he smirked slightly at his nod. "Did he tell you where he was all this time?" Seeing the little man shake his head Albus became irritated.

Entering the office Minerva frowned at the look in Albus' eyes, she didn't want her godson used as a tool. "What is so important about Mr. Potter's return that you had to drag us into a meeting Albus?" she asked.

Glancing at Minerva Albus said, "He's come out of hiding and is joining us come September first." Turning to Flitwick he asked, "Where'd you find him?"

Fidgeting slightly Filius answered, "For some reason he was with the muggle family that I was supposed to meet with today,the Granger's."

"Was there anything unusual about him?" Albus asked curiously. 'I know there's something he's trying to keep hidden.'

Flitwick looked at him like he had lost it and said, "Well I don't know, would wings count as unusual?"

The others stared at him blankly and Dumbledore said, "Wings?"

Grinning at the other heads of house reactions Flitwick said, "Yes wings, large red and black wings."

"But how could he have wings?" Mcgonagall asked in shock.

Filius gave her a thoughtful look. "I assume it's because he's part Veela or something similar."

Snape snorted, "Neither Potter nor Evans had any veela blood in them dwarf."

Flitwick turned to Snape, "Then how would you explain it Severus?"

Snape started to snarl a reply, then shut his mouth and scowled as he thought about it.

"Just as I thought you have no better explanation for it than I do." He turned to Albus, "He also had a female companion with him, they've already seemed to have become friends with miss Granger."

Staring to get impatient Albus asked, "And what did his companion look like?"

"A girl obviously, she seems to be around the same age as him, dark skin, white hair." Flitwick said irritatedly. "Oh and she was a little over a meter tall."

Albus looked thoughtful, "Was there any sign that they had been living with wizards already?"

"A few,they didn't seem too surprised when I was discussing our world with Miss Grangers parents nor when we went to Diagon Alley," said Filius.

The headmaster looked annoyed. "We will have to impress upon Mr. Potter the dangers of being around the wizarding world outside of Hogswarts then."

Flitwick's eyebrows rose slightly and he looked over to Minerva slightly, "If you say so Albus."

Albus looked around at the others, "Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

Looking around at the others Flitwick said, "I can't think of anything else."

"Very well then." Albus looked highly annoyed as he dismissed them.

They rose and began leaving, Filius whispered "Minerva, I need to talk to you in private. It's about Mr. Potter."

Nodding her agreement McGonagall followed him through the halls to his office. Entering his office she said, "Was there something else you wanted to tell me Filius?"

"Yes," said the little man. Seeing her start looking nervous he said, "He's alright. Other then the wings there's nothing wrong with him."

"Then why did you want to meet me?" she asked.

"Do you remember the name that the Registration Quill put on the second letter?" Flitwick inquired.

"Yes, it was Jastra Potter. What does that have to... Oh my." Minerva looked stunned. "But they're only eleven years old!"

Filius gave her a sympathetic look, "I know Minerva, but something tells me that they are hiding something. We were at the Leaky Cauldron and he met Quirrell. Let's just say that Harry and Quirrell should never be in a room without anyone else there." Seeing her worried expression he said, "Yes Minerva he most likely would kill Quirrell if there isn't anyone there watching."

Harry followed Hermione and Jastra into Hermione's home. Setting the trunks down he watched as Hermione pulled a bag that had Magical Menagerie written on it out of her trunk. Curious what she was doing he followed her to her room where she pulled out what appeared to be a mouse and then set it down before going out the door and returning a few minutes later holding Smoke. Watching Smoke play with the mouse he said, "Hermione? What are you doing to Smoke?" Hermione looked over at Harry as he watched Smoke playing with the catnip toy she had just bought.

"I'm letting her play with a catnip toy that I bought at the Magical Menagerie." Seeing that he had a blank look on his face she tossed a second toy at him and watched in surprise as he started playing with it."Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked nervously. She huffed in indignation when he continued playing with the cat toy. After trying to get his attention again she left the room to go find Jastra.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Jastra asked in concern when the other girl walked into the room.

"Harry's playing with one of Smoke's toys and won't answer me," replied Hermione.

"I'll take care of it Hermione." Jastra said as she walked out of the room. Walking up the stairs and down the hall she found Harry still in Hermione's room playing with the cat toy. "Haraee James Potter! Stop playing with poor little Smoke's toy already!" Watching him she saw that he had glazed eyes, getting frustrated she reached down and grabbed his ear then started dragging him out of the room.

"Ow!" Harry yelped. "Why are you dragging me by my ear Jastra?"

"I'm dragging you by your ear because you wouldn't stop playing with Smoke's toy," Jastra explained patiently. "Now go feed Hedwig and keep your mini-dragon away from her." Seeing the look on his face she added, "The room next to this one is mine and the room across from mine is your's." Looking at him closely a lump was visible in his pocket, glancing at where she had found him playing with the toy she noticed that the toy was gone and said, "Haraee, leave the cat toy here."

"But it's fun to play with." Harry said as he pulled the toy out of his pocket and put it on the floor. "Can I get one for myself?"

Jastra rolled her eyes and said, "No, but if you actually do what Aravilar, Talindra and your parents told you to do I might get you one as a present sometime."

Harry's shoulders dropped and he walked to Jastra's room and grabbed a few owl treats then put them in Hedwig's food dish. Sighing he walked across the hall and checked on his familiar then opened the bag he brought through the gate with him and took out the book of cantrips that Aravilar had given him. Stepping out of his room he sniffed then started following Hermione's scent down the stairs and into a library. Seeing that she was reading one of the books that she had bought in Diagon Alley he walked over to her and said, "Hermione, want to start learning magic?" Grinning as she hopped out of the seat he walked out and went to his room and rummaged through his bag again looking for a crystal, finding it he went back downstairs and motioned for Hermione to follow him into her parents' study.

"Ok Hermione the first spell I'm going to teach you is one that all wizards and sorcerers where Jastra and I are from learn at some point, though most learn it as their first spell too." Pausing he looked at Hermione and saw that she was listening very closely to what he was saying, continuing he said, "Now what you need to do is hold this crystal and hold it over the spell you want to read then say that you want to read it while focusing on it being in English and move the crystal over the page." Handing her the crystal he watched as she did exactly what he told her to do and saw that the spell didn't work. "Could you feel anything flowing through you as you did that?" Seeing her nod he thought then said "Try it again and push the flowing through the crystal towards the page."

A gasp told him that the spell had worked that time. "No practicing spells that you haven't learned yet ok?" Harry asked, seeing Hermione's confused look he continued, "There is no telling what might happen if you get a spell wrong Hermione. The least that could happen is the spell won't work. I don't know what the worst is with cantrips, probably a mild shock or singed skin. The next spell I am going to teach you is a mirror spell. All you need to do is focus on a mirror-like surface and trace the outside with one hand while saying that you want a mirror. Do like you did with the other spell except push the feeling into the area you trace."

Smiling he watched as she manged to get the mirror on the first try. "That was very good Hermione, I'm going to teach you one more spell for now then we should go see what Jastra is doing and maybe go outside to enjoy the fresh air." Seeing the look on her face he quickly added, "We can continue after dinner."

Looking around carefully Harry decided that it was safe to climb out of the tree he had taken to hiding in. Nearing the bottom he tensed as he heard someone walking closer, but relaxed when he realized the footsteps were too soft to belong to Hermione. "**For a moment I thought that you were Hermione."**

Jastra laughed and replied, "**Is she still pestering you about teaching her harder spells?"**

"**Yes, and I think the only reason she hasn't done that today is because her parents want to make sure she packs everything."**

Shaking her head Jastra said, "**Yes, and now they want to make sure that we packed everything we need."** Turning and walking back to the house Jastra added, "**Hermione and I have a present that we will give you on the train from London. It's something to try and keep you out of trouble."**

Cocking his ears towards her Harry caught "**Why that catnip is so fascinating to him I'll never understand."** Grinning he resolved to look in her trunk to see if he could find the present so he could have something new to play with until he fell asleep. Starting up towards the house he heard a screech then saw his pseudodragon Nyx flying rapidly towards him with a larger white form following him. Rolling his eyes Harry caught Nyx and opened a pocket then nudged the little creature into it. Holding up his arm he relaxed slightly as Hedwig landed on it and stared at his pocket with her feathers puffed up. "Calm down Hedwig. I'll make sure Nyx leaves you alone when we get to Hogwarts, alright?"

The next morning was very hectic, though thankfully the little professor had left them a timed port-key to get to Kings-Cross on time without having to get up in the middle of the night or go to London the day before and rent a room for one or two nights. At ten o'clock all five were surprised by how empty Platform 9 and 3/4 was when the train would be leaving in an hour. Shrugging Harry stacked Jastra and Hermione's trunks on his and carried them onto the train and deposited them in a compartment in the middle. Stepping off the train Harry watched in amusement as other families started pouring onto the platform and struggled to load trunks and cages while others are trying to push them out of the way. Shrugging he pushed through the crowd and groaned when he heard someone shout, "It's Harry Potter!"

Groaning Jastra turned to look at whoever had shouted then blinked and grabbed Hermione's arm before running to the train and climbing on in time to see Harry disappear into a cabin on the other end of the car. Leading her friend she stepped into the compartment in time to see Harry start back-pedaling because of who was in there. Giggling she pulled Hermione into the compartment and slid the door shut. "Nice to see that you lead us to the right compartment Haraee." Amusedly she watched him spin around the relax at the sight of his bonded.

Hermione snickered and said, "Good boy. Now sit down and let us girls talk."

Harry rolled his eyes and sat down. One thing he had learned over the summer was that arguing would get his catnip taken away for a few days. Looking around he saw Hermione reach into her pet carrier and pull out Smoke then set him on the floor. Reaching into a pocket she pulled out a ball that she set between the kitten and Harry. Looking at Smoke, Harry nudged the ball towards him and grinned when the kitten nudged it back.

Jastra raised an eyebrow at the expressions on the faces of the other girls when Harry started purring as he played with Smoke and the ball. Rolling her eyes she asked Ginny how her summer had been. Listening to the other girls describe their summers she saw Harry's head turn towards the door several seconds before it slid open. Standing in the door was a boy who looked like he was probably one of Ginny's brothers. Looking up at him she saw that he was getting irritated by something.

"What do you want Ron?" Ginny asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing," he grumbled then turned and left.

Looking over at Ginny Hermione asked, "Not really one for meeting people is he?"

Shaking her head Ginny replied, "Only if it's a guy is he interested in talking to them so Harry is lucky that he was sitting on the floor otherwise Ron would have stayed to talk to him." Rolling her eyes she added, "Sometimes he seems to agree with the pure-blood ideas and then other times he just seems to think that the only muggles that should be allowed are the immediate families of muggle-borns."

"Sounds like stupidity to think like that." Harry said as he resumed batting the ball around

Ginny and the other girls nodded. "My mum's parents were of the pure-blood mindset so I was told what some of the more elitist families thought and did to muggles and muggle-borns," said Tonks.

Blaise looked at her and asked, "Who were your mum's parents?"

Padma stared at her in surprise, "You don't know? Her mum is Andromeda Black. Bellatrix Lestarnge's sister and Sirius Black's cousin."

Harry's head shot up, "What about Uncle Sirius?"

Ginny and her friends stared at Harry in shock. "Sirius Black is in prison for betraying your parents to You-Know-Who."

"But my parents had left letters with Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall stating that he wasn't their secret-keeper." Harry replied looking confused. Thinking about it Harry growled and muttered, "I guess they were right about not trusting him, but why didn't she do anything about it unless he had found the letter and destroyed it." Grumbling Harry was distracted when Jastra's foot nudged the ball and rolled it across the compartment. After half an hour he finally got bored with it and put the ball in his trunk then pulled out a book titled Jinx High and started reading it with Smoke curling up in his lap. For several hours he listened absently to what the others were talking about as he finished the book and pulled out another. Several chapters into it he heard something metallic squeak in the aisle outside the door and the people in the compartment before them jngling coins together. Turning towards Tonks he asked, "Is there some sort of cart that comes through with things for people to buy?"

Tonks turned and looked at Harry oddly then answered, "There's a food trolley that comes along sometime during the ride, other then that no."

Grinning Harry stood up and opened the door. "Good, I was starting to get hungry." Turning to the startled witch who pushed the cart he asked for enough of everything so that everyone in the compartment could try a little of each kind of candy, spotting one that said blood pop he handed it to Jastra to see what she thought of the candy.

Taking the candy from Harry, Jastra looked at the wrapper and raised an eyebrow. "I thought the wizarding world looked down on vampires?"

Looking over at her Blaise said, "They do, a blood pop is just a sucker that makes it look like you were drinking blood."

Grumbling Jastra set aside the sucker and grabbed a chocolate frog. "Oh, I got Morganna LeFay."

Ginny perked up and asked, "Do you collect chocolate frog cards then?"

The budding conversation was interrupted by Harry groaning and saying, "Not another Dumbledore. Why couldn't it have been Merlin or Rowena Ravenclaw?"

The girls giggled and Tonks replied, "I have several extra of both if you want one."

Harry's response was stopped by the compartment door opening and a snobbish looking blonde haired boy stepped in followed by two larger boys. "I heard that Harry Potter is on the train. Though I think I have the wrong cobin since all I see are mudbloods and mudblood lovers."

Standing up Harry slightly extended his wings and growled, "Get. Out. Now."

Malfoy paled but stayed where he was. "And why should I listen to a mudblood like you?"

Smirking Harry grabbed the slightly smaller boy's collar and lifted him so his toes could barely brush the floor. "Because you and your two friends have no idea what I am capable of." Watching Malfoy pale further he grinned and dropped the snob outside the door then shut it. "Is that what your grandparents are like?" asked Harry.

Tonks stared at him and nodded. "Though his family is more publicly vocal about what they believe in." Shifting slightly she added, "His father donates large amounts of money to various charities and certain politicians."

Rolling his eyes Harry said, "Sounds like some of the wealthy people back home, though they tend to publicly give far more to the causes they actually support then the ones they don't."

Looking at her watch Hermione noticed that it was almost evening time. "How long is the train ride?"

Glancing at her watch Tonks answered, "Should be hearing an announcement anytime now."

A bell chimed and then a voice said, "We will arrive at Hogsmeade station in ten minutes. All students who are not wearing their Hogwarts robes must change now. All luggage is to be left on the train as it will be taken to the school separately."

Standing up Harry reached into his trunk and pulled out one of the black robes then pulled it on over his clothes. Turning he stepped out of the cabin and slid the door shut and waited for the girls to change and let him back in.

A.N.: Ok I'm gonna answer a question or two and respond to a point someone raised.

Any guys or chicks you may want to change or not stick to canon profile?

Pretty much all of them will be different from canon, though some of them will be closer to how they act in the books. Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, and Percy are going to be the closest to how J.K.R wrote them

I believe you exposed too much of Harry too soon, and the fact Jastra is his bonded and they have the same last name would not have come to light for a long time.

I honestly don't see how I've exposed too much of Harry's character, I've only covered a bare handful of the sixty years that Harry and Jastra lived in Faeraun. The bond part I did to reflect that after sixty years of dealing with Harry on a nearly daily basis she accepts that they're bound to each other and the Hogwarts registration quill used Potter because she accepts that they are together. Hermione isn't considered a Potter yet because she hasn't had anywhere near as much time as Jastra.

Good job, but not everyone have heard of Forgotten Realms, what is it?

Forgotten Realms is one of the settings for the Dungeons and Dragons rpg, plus a rather expansive series of novels. The simplest way to describe it would be to compare the Harry Potter books to the movies. There are small differences in each but when you look at all the differences they almost make two completely different worlds. If you still want to know more I would recommend going to Yahoo or Google and searching for Forgotten Realms, there are a couple of very good websites for people who don't know anything about the setting.

Hey im glad you decided to continue the story but why the name change?

Simple, to me the old name meant that I was going to stay fairly close to canon once I got to Hogwarts and as can be seen from chapter 5 there're enough differences that I couldn't do that. besides I also plan to cover at least second year in this fic if not up to third year.

End A.N.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: checks bank account Nope, still don't own Harry Potter or Forgotten Realms.

Chapter 6

Stepping off the train the first thing Harry heard clearly was a familiar voice calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years this way! All firs' years over here."

Walking to where the first years were supposed to go he saw that the voice belonged to Hagrid. Smiling he looked around and walked over to Jastra and Hermione and rolled his eyes when he heard someone mutter "Disgusting mudbloods." Bringing up his arms like he was stretching he smacked the person who he recognized as Draco Malfoy upside the head and continued on. As he stepped up next to Hermione he heard "C'mon, follow me--- any more firs' years? Mind your step, now!" Then the group started following the large man along a narrow path through a forest that felt ancient.

Pausing at a turn Hagrid said, "Yeh'll be getting your firs' look at Hogwarts in a moment."

Turning a corner the group saw that they would be taking rather rickety boats across a lake though several of them seemed to doubt the safety of the boats. Looking up from the boats most of the first years gasped at the sight of the castle.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called.

Looking at the boats disbelievingly Harry shook his head and climbed into one followed by Jastra, Hermione, and a round faced boy who introduced himself as Neville Longbottom. Looking around at the other boats he grinned as he saw the stuck-up boy, Malfoy, scramble out of the boat he was in when his two large companions clambered in. Snickering he watched the blond boy scowl as he got into the same boat as Ron and a pair of slightly worried looking girls.

Raising an eyebrow Harry wondered what kind of spells were on the boat that Hagrid stepped into when it didn't sink from the man's obvious weight. Tapping Jastra and Hermione on the shoulder he gestured towards Hagrid and asked, "How many different spells do you think are on that boat to keep it from sinking or breaking with his weight being in one spot?"

Jastra stared at the boat and whispered, "Quite a few considering he looks like he weighs as much as three or four orcs."

Smacking Harry and Jastra Hermione said, "Be nice to him. For all we know he was on the receiving end of some sort of permanent spell."

"Or he's half-giant," Harry muttered to Jastra.

Jastra looked at the water and nearly jumped in surprise from noticing that the boats were moving rapidly across the lake. Shifting her gaze towards the direction the boats were moving she froze up on noticing that they were entering a cave. Shifting she leaned against Harry who wrapped an arm around her shoulders in understanding.

When the boats bumped up against a dock that none but Harry and Jastra could see very well everyone carefully climbed out and followed the light from Hagrid's lantern to a decently lit area in front of a large pair of doors. Standing around Hagrid the soon to start students watched as he knocked on the doors and stepped back waiting for something. As several students started fidgeting the doors opened to reveal a stern looking woman who looked them over.

"The first years Professor," Hagrid said.

The professor nodded and said, "Thank you Hagrid." Shifting her head to look at the first years she said," I am Professor McGonagall Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. In a few minutes you will be brought into the Great Hall to be Sorted into the House that you will be in until you graduate. Your House is like a family, support the rest of your house and they'll support you. Rule breaking loses House points and doing well on assignments earns them, any problems that you encounter should be brought to the attention of the Prefects and if they can't solve it or for some reason refuse to you are to bring your problems to the Head of whichever House you are in." Glancing around at the various first years she stated, "Make yourselves presentable, I will be back to lead you in for the Sorting shortly." Turning McGonagall walked back through the door and shut it.

Malfoy stepped up by the door and said "Which one of you mudbloods is pretending to be Harry Potter?"

Harry merely raised an eyebrow as the other students started looking around and his friends smirked. Watching the other students Harry noticed that a path had been cleared between Malfoy and himself. "Is there something you want to say to me?" Harry asked.

Sneering Malfoy answered, "No. I think I'll just wait and see what my father has to say about the fact that half-breeds are being allowed to attend this school."

Shrugging Harry said in an off-hand manner, "I doubt he'd care all that much since he has no problem with letting someone as ferret like as yourself be here, then again you are his son so that explains why you're here."

Draco flushed and spluttered as the other students laughed. "You'll end up like your parents if you aren't careful Potter," the blond boy sneered.

Harry merely shrugged and looked over Malfoy's shoulder at the door where McGonagall was standing. "Form a line and follow me," the Professor said as she turned and started walking into the room beyond the doors. The first year students lined up and followed McGonagall while trying to take in the entire room all at once.

Looking up at the ceiling Harry snorted then looked over his shoulder at Hermione and whispered, "Don't even start about the ceiling Hermione. We already know that _Hogwarts: A History_ mentions that the ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky since you repeatedly told us that over the summer."

Hermione glared at Harry and whispered, "Say it again, and I'll take your toys away from you." Grinning she watched as he paled and looked forward while patting the pocket where his catnip toys were stored. A snickering from behind told her that Jastra had heard and was amused by the interaction.

The first years stopped in front of a slightly raised platform at the opposite end of the room from the door and spread out slightly so they could all see what was happening. Most looked at the stool and the hat sitting on top of it in confusion as they waited for someone to say something. When the hat suddenly started moving most of the first years moved back away from it in surprise, though a handful merely looked at it waiting for it to do something else. A tear near the brim suddenly reshaped itself into a mouth and the hat started singing. After the song was finished there was a lot of polite applause and the first years looked over at the Deputy Headmistress as she stepped up next to the stool while holding a scroll.

"When I call out your names I want you to come up here and put on the Sorting Hat, when you hear the name of the House it has Sorted you into, take off the Hat and set it back on the stool then go to the correct House table and sit." McGonagall looked around and smiled inwardly when she saw the people that fit Filius' description of Harry and Jastra Potter.

Harry tuned out the Sortings as he heard the Professor call out, "Abbot, Hannah." Though hearing Hermione's name called he looked up at the stool to see her put the hat on and start in surprise. Looking closely at the hat Harry muttered under his breath as he noticed that it had some sort of ability to detect thoughts and communicate with the mind of whoever wore it. After several moments he heard the Hat shout, "Ravenclaw!" and grinned as Hermione happily took off the hat and walked rapidly to the table that was cheering the loudest. Waving at the bushy haired girl Harry tuned out the next Sorting and tried to guess at what the Hat needed to see.

Voldemort was using his power to peer through his follower/host Quirrell's eyes waiting for Potter to be called up so he could see what the boy who had destroyed his body looked like as well as enter his mind and see what he knows. Surprising himself the Dark Lord found that he wished he had control of Quirrell's body so he could tap his fingers out of boredom. Deciding to amuse himself Voldemort tried to guess what Dumbledore was planning to do with Potter after the school year ended.

Hiding a smirk Minerva called, "Potter, Harry."

"Did she just say Potter?"

"I thought the Ministry said he was dead?"

Harry was almost completely successful at keeping himself from laughing at the comments though he did snicker as he stepped up to the stool and picked up the hat. Sitting down he put the hat on and waited for it to do something.

"Would you please drop your mind shields Mr. Potter?" the Sorting Hat asked out loud.

Voldemort's mind paused slightly as he heard the Hat's request. Thinking rapidly he decided to put his mind in alongside the Hat's search and just watch whatever it brought up, _if_ the boy dropped the mind shields. Reaching out carefully with his Legilimency Voldemort laid his mind alongside the Sorting Hat's probe and watched as mind shields like nothing he had seen or even read of before opened to allow the Sorting Hat access. As he watched the Hat go through Harry Potter's memories Voldemort realized that the boy definitely fit the small part of the Prophecy that had been overheard by a Death Eater. Exercising more caution then he had when when trying to enter Dumbledore's mind the Dark Lord slowly eased his mind closer to the connection between the Hat and the boy to hear what it was saying to him.

"_Dear lord boy, even Rowena never tried to take a spellbook from an ancient red wyrm's lair. Definitely fit her house even without being her heir not too forget Godric's house since that was incredibly brave, let's see what else there is in here. Hmmm... A parseltongue? Very interesting talent there Mr. Potter, there's a book in the library hidden in an alcove behind the Restricted Section that might interest you for when you and those girls who follow you get older._" A few more flashes of memory went by and Voldemort was left trying to figure out what that floating eyeball thing was as he continued listening in. "_I see you expect the rest of your little party to arrive between now and Christmas... How did you get a Dwarf Paladin and a human Shadow-mage to join your team?_" A few more flashes of memory, "_Ah, I see. Still doesn't explain how you got him to wear that helmet or why he shacked up with the Dwarf for a couple of days._" After seeing the memories that last remark dragged up Voldemort decided to leave Harry's mind before he lost his hold in Quirrell's body.

"_Looks like the Headmaster saw all he wanted to see, young Chosen_," muttered the Hat.

Snickering Harry asked, "What do you think made him stop watching?"

The Hat gave Harry the impression of a shrug before answering. "_It could have been tricking then destroying the avatar of that god or it could have been the memory where the shadow-mage was working with the paladin to enchant weapons. It's not something to worry about at the moment anyway. Now I think I'm going to put you into _RAVENCLAW!"

Standing up and taking off the Sorting Hat Harry heard it whisper, "I have a friend that I'm going to talk to and get him to bring to visit you sometime during the year." Putting the Hat down Harry looked around at the Great Hall and saw that the students seated at the table with a banner of a blue raven in a bronze cloud were standing and clapping. Walking over to the standing students he walked over to Hermione and sat down while smirking at the thought of the reactions that the school would show with the next name.

After several minutes of the students talking amongst themselves over a Potter being in Ravenclaw Minerva cleared her throat and with a smirk called out, "Potter, Jastra!"


End file.
